Unconventional Gifts
by obasan45
Summary: Did Koyu's gift to Ryuki, presented by Shuei, backfire? Time-fit: not long after Ryuki, Shuei, and Koyu's trip to Sa Province in Season 1 of the anime . Rated T for theme only. Warnings: None. Pairing: None, but mentions of Shuei/Koyu.


**Title : ****Unconventional Gifts**

**Disclaimer :** **I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to Sai Yukino.**

**Rating : ****T for theme only**

**Genre : ****Friendship**

**Warnings :** **None**

**Pairing :** **None, but mentions of Shuei/Koyu**

**Summary : ****Did Koyu's gift to Ryuki, presented by Shuei, backfire?**

**Notes : **

**1) The time-fit for this fic is not long after Ryuki, Shuei, and Koyu's trip to Sa Province (in Season 1 of the anime).  
2) This was written in response to the LJ Saiun_Challenge prompt "Unconventional".**

**PLEASE REVIEW. EVEN IF YOU ARE NOT A MEMBER, I APPRECIATE YOUR NOT-LOGGED-IN COMMENTS (MY RESPONSE WILL BE ON THE REVIEW PAGE IF I CAN'T SEND YOU A PM).**

* * *

Shuei dressed quickly and followed Ryuki out into the courtyard.

In the shadows cast by the moonlight, Shuei could not make out Ryuki's expression. Ryuki sat down on the steps leading from the corridor to the courtyard.

"Come sit down, Shuei."

Shuei sat down next to Ryuki, carefully.  
_What happened? Was Koyu wrong? Did we offend His Highness?  
But, His Highness was laughing after reading Koyu's note, and he DID unwrap the gift . . ._

"Shuei."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Did Koyu bully you into this?"

"Of course not! What makes you say that, Your Highness?"

Ryuki ignored Shuei's question.  
"But it WAS Koyu's idea, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was, but I did agree to it."

"Did you really, Shuei? Or is your body the PROPERTY OF LI KOYU?"

Shuei started.  
_The tattoo!_

"Your Highness, I had forgotten about that! I shaved and had the tattoo done for the wedding. As a surprise gag. After a while I sort of lost the habit of shaving, so I'm amazed Your Highness could read the tattoo at all."

Ryuki was still for a moment. Then his body relaxed.  
"How could it have been a surprise, Shuei? That tattoo is definitely copied from Koyu's writing. I can recognize Koyu's script anywhere."  
Ryuki paused, and laughed.  
"And I mean, ANYWHERE."

Shuei laughed in appreciation.  
"The tattoo WAS copied from Koyu's writing. I took it from the label of Koyu's shirt."

"Label?"

Shuei chuckled.  
"Koyu has this weird habit of labeling everything that he owns. That's why I thought it would be funny to tattoo a label on myself."

"It's way worse than funny, Shuei. It's so darned romantic, it HURTS!"  
Ryuki swung a fist and punched Shuei in the forearm, hard.

"Oi!"

Ryuki giggled.  
"Sorry, I needed to do that. It's a beautiful wedding gift, Shuei. Unconventional, but beautiful. Did Koyu like it?"

"Oh, YES!

They exchanged a knowing glance, and burst out laughing.

"Shuei, I really do appreciate Koyu's gift. What's this with the two of you and your unconventional gifts?"  
Ryuki laughed, and continued.  
"And of course, I appreciate both Koyu, and your, concern for my insomnia. And it's probably true that pent-up lust could be a contributory factor. And of course, I DID go on about wanting to see you naked. And it's definitely true that seeing you naked before me will help me find release."

Ryuki smiled in the semi-darkness.  
"And you really ARE beautiful, Shuei, far surpassing any expectations I had."

"But . . . ?"

"But, can I exchange Koyu's gift for something else?  
Instead of having you naked in front of me, can I have you in bed with me, fully-clothed?  
I want a warm body to hold on to when I fall asleep."

Ryuki paused.

"I really don't want to show this weakness to anyone other than Shurei, and my Twin Irises. You know, Shuei, Shurei has this knack of understanding things. The first night I spent in her room, she placed a bolster between us. In the morning, I awoke to a screaming Shurei, with my body wrapped around her! The next night, I was fully expecting her to chase me away. But she didn't. Not only that, she didn't put up the bolster barrier. She somehow knew, without being told, that I needed to hold on to her when I fall asleep, more than I needed to have sex with her."

Shuei recognized the slight smile. That's the special smile Ryuki has when he thinks about Shurei.

The smile broadened to a sheepish grin.  
"Of course, later on, I think the two needs became quite balanced!"

Shuei laughed in sympathy.

Ryuki continued, with a soft sigh.  
"Shurei, of course, is not available. And I'm certain Koyu will freak out at the idea of my body wrapped around his, so that leaves only you, Shuei."

"Actually, Your Highness, Koyu will not be the only one freaking out if you wrap your body around him!"

Ryuki laughed.  
"Of course, there's you.  
What about you, Shuei? Will YOU be alright?  
Unlike the trip to Sa Province, you shouldn't be deprived, so you shouldn't have any problem with my tree-trunk-level allure, should you?"

Shuei stood up suddenly. He pulled the surprised Ryuki into a form-fitting embrace.  
Then he released Ryuki, grinning.

"See, Your Highness? I'm safe.  
Koyu has … uh … prepared me before I left for guard duty."

"Ah so! And that's twice? Thrice?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Ouch. Ok, ok!  
And what do you get when you return from guard duty?'

"Manju."

Shuei offered his hand to Ryuki.  
"Shall we go to bed now, my liege?"

Hand in hand, they walked up the steps leading to the emperor's bedroom.

"By the way, Shuei, I think you should resume shaving."

**[The End]**

* * *

**Notes:**

**(1) The idea of Koyu's habit of labeling everything he owns is borrowed from the Korean television serial IL JI-MAE.**

**(2) Ryuki's saying that he wanted to see Shuei naked, and also his "tree-trunk allure", are references to my fanfic Within Five Feet.**


End file.
